Guardians of Darkness
by READandWRITE11
Summary: You know the 5 Guardians of Light, right? North, Bunnymund, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Jack Frost. Of course you do... Well, there isnt just Pitch against them anymore. The 5 Guardians of Darkness are out for blood. (After movie, Current times, 4 OCs. All Except the storyline, Passion, Pyra, Trouble and Shadow belongs to DreamWorks. Updated on Fridays!)
1. Passion

HEY GUYS! I know you probably hate me for kindda quiting on my other stories, but my BFF and I are writing this one! This is also uploaded on DeviantArt, so you can check that out. The Link will be on top of my profile and also here:

browse . deviantart art/Guardians-of-Darkness-part-one-358488030

Just get rid of the spaces. pretty basic. :) It is posted on my BFF's Deviant art, but my fan fiction. :P Lets get started!

**This is just a fanficion. Dreamworks owns "Rise of the Guardians", the movie this is based on. Passion, Pyra, Shadow and Trouble are all just OCs that we created off the top of our heads. This is set after the movie.**

* * *

**PASSION POV**

With Jack Frost nipping at my nose, I walked down the empty streets that were covered in a fresh sheet of snow. Why was I walking the streets at midnight, you ask? To see my boyfriend Jeff, of course. The snow crunched under my feet as I walked in to the alleyway.

"You look pretty tonight Pippa." I spun around to come face to face with Jeff. He had his hands behind his back for some reason. I didn't think to look twice at the flickering shadows, but now I know that if I did, it could have saved my life. I tried to grab one of Jeff's hands, but he pulled away.

"What's the matter?" I said, frowning.

"Nothing…" I heard a distinct click. The shadows flickered across the moon.

"What was that?!" I said now alert looking around.

"Nothing….Dear." Jeff stepped closer, and I felt cold metal on my chest. The air felt like it had dropped ten degrees. I felt like someone was watching me-no two someones, but I saw no one but Jeff. I looked down to see the gun lined up with my heart. My heart pounded in my chest, and fear clouded my mind. Jeff caressed my face with his other hand. "Such beauty. Shame it has to go so soon…" He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead as he pulled the trigger.

The last thing I saw was the moon, before it went black. _Pitch Black._

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think so far. We will probably update every Friday/Saturday. Love ya.

PS. Passion and Trouble are My BFF's. Pyra and Shadow are mine. :)


	2. Pyra

**This is just a fanficion. Dreamworks owns "Rise of the Guardians", the movie this is based on. Passion, Pyra, Shadow and Trouble are all just OCs that we created off the top of our heads.**

* * *

**Pyra**

I was trapped in the middle as the alarms went off. I was going to school just like every other fucking day. Period one: Hell. Period two: Hell with stupid people. Period three: Break from hell. Right as the bell for fourth period sung through the halls, I knew I was in deep shit. Not only was I late, I was trapped in a fucking janitor's closet.  
"FUCK!" I screamed as I hit the doors again. The only thing that did was hurt my knuckles. As I was about to hit it again, the fire alarm starting ringing. Oh god no… I thought, fear pouring into my veins. It had to be fire. My only fear… I heard people running out of the school.  
"HELP! IM TRAPPED!" I screamed, fear making my voice louder. I felt a hopelessness accompany the fear in me as no one answered. I sat on the floor, put my arms around my legs and started rocking myself. "No… it can't end like this… It can't… No…" I murmured to myself.  
"It doesn't need to end now, child." A voice spoke from the darkness around me. I stood up quickly and set myself in a defensive stance.  
"Who are you?" I said, looking around for the person who spoke. "Where are you? What are you doing here?!" I called out, almost desperately.  
"I'm no one important. I'm everywhere, yet no where. And I'm here to make you a deal." The voice replied.  
"What type of deal!?" I yelled, tears in my eyes. All I could smell was smoke.  
"I will open this door. If you are fast enough to make it out before you die, you are free. If you die, you become an immortal, but serve me." The voice replied.  
"DEAL!" I cried out. A chance to survive. No way was I giving it up. The shadows started to move. They formed a tall, lanky man. He had black hair and white eyes. His skin was gray. He walked up to he and held out his right hand.  
"Always shake on a proper deal." He said. I quickly took his cold hand and shook it. As I did the door burst open. Before I even thought about it, I turned and ran. I started jumping over flaming ceiling blocks, ducking though fallen doorways. I saw the front doors that led me to safety. As I made the final sprint for the door, a log fell on my leg. I screamed out in pain as I fell on my hands and knees. I tried to ignore the pain in my leg as I crawled towards the doors. It felt as though all my energy was being drained from me. I could barely move. I saw the shadows moving towards me. Once again, they formed that man.  
"You never said I had to play fair." He laughed. I tried to lash out and scratch his leg, but I could hardly move.  
"You cheating fuck, you. You would kill me just to get a servent? What is your name? I want to remember the one who cheated me." I snarled, my voice surprisingly strong sounding.  
"Pitch." The man said, laughing. "Pitch Black." And as he said those words, the world became dark and quiet. I needed to remember that name. My would turned that very color. _Pitch Black._

* * *

**This chapter was written by me, the previous one by my bff. Yeah, i think I need to make the rating T for all the cussing that WILL happen. What do y'all think?**


	3. Trouble

_**FINALLY! Brandy was able to type up The first half of it, second part will be uploaded tomorrow (most likely! Dont blame me if it isnt! I upload it as soon as I get it!) I need to get working on Pyra's... :) This one is Brandy's writing with minor revision from me. Just a note, character doesn't have a name, like how Pyra didnt have her name said, but yeah... We have a name. Lol.**_

* * *

**Trouble's POV**

Have you ever felt like you were being ripped in half, then shoved into a small box with your other half? Yeah, that's how I feel right now. It seemed like I was there forever, but it couldn't have been more then a few hours.  
A manly voice with a Russian accent spoke."How did this happen?"  
Then an Australian, male voice spoke "Why the hell are you asking me?!"  
A female voice cried out"Guys, I think they're coming!"  
A young male voice replied "Already?!"  
I couldn't tell you what happened next, but there was a lot of screaming. Strong furry arms held me and I felt uncomfortable. The Australian voice spoke again.  
"Aren't babies supposed to be you know smaller and more colorful?"  
The Russian spoke "They're not one of your eggs."  
The Australian "They're Tooth's kids! They should be more colorful!"  
The female voice spoke "Don't you dare insult my children!" I felt myself being lifted from the furry arms and put into more comforting ones. I opened my eyes slightly, just to see what was going on. The first thing I saw was the moon shining down on me.  
The Russian spoke "... He has chosen one of them.."  
"Only one?" The female voice asked.  
"The light shined on both" the young male voice spoke "You just got me! How can there be a need for another Guardian so soon!?"  
I felt another presence. One that i felt connected to. One that started to cry. I felt myself thrust into muscular arms. The female moved closer to the crying sound.

* * *

**Okie Dokie! Love all y'all and THANKS YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Blood**


	4. Shadow

**_Okay! I didn't realize how short this is until I typed it... :( Well, Brandy finally got in gear and sent this to me. We are working on the next chapter (It will be Passion again. We are going to have a 1,2,3,4 sequence.). BE PREPARED! The reason this was so short is because it was ment to be connected to Chapter 3, but... didn't work out as planned. I will be updating this Saturday and try got sometime around next Wednesday! OKAY WELL READ AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

* * *

**SHADOW POV**

The instant I knew what was going on, I knew it was wrong.  
A sickeningly sweet voice spoke "Hush little one, its going to be okay..." I was bonded to another presence, but I could tell her emotions were different. She enjoyed this. I did not.

"So what are you going to name the ankle-biters?" A make voice spoke. He had a strange accent I couldn't place.

The sickeningly sweet voice spoke again. "We'll let the Man in the Moon decide!" The other presence started wailing and moving. I felt the shadow of a tree come over me. The female voice spoke once more.

"Shadow...and Trouble. Shadow and Trouble Black. They take the last name of their father..."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOO! Who saw that coming. Me and Brandy have big big plans for this story. We just need to get it on it's feet! Okie Dokie! Review!**

_~Blood (and Brandy!)_


End file.
